Helen Magnus
Doctor Helen Magnus is the main character of SyFy Channel's Sanctuary. She currently resides in Osten, Taxon where her Sanctuary has been relocated to. Helen also offers home to few individuals in her Sanctuary. Canon History Beginning Helen was born to Gregory Magnus and Patricia Heathern in the Victorian Era of England in the 1850s. A childhood was spent watching her father and attempting to follow in his footsteps. She joined the Royal College of Surgeons like her father and when she was old enough she insisted her father show her what he kept hidden from the rest of the world. Helen was introduced into the world of Abnormals, seeing that there was truly more to the world than what she knew. She also for a time was at Oxford. There she joined a group called "The Five": Five people that wanted to push the boundaries of science through any means possible - even unconventionally. The group was made up of Helen herself, John Druitt, Dr. James Watson, Nigel Griffin, and Nikola Tesla. During this time she found a pure untained sample of blood from the Sanguin Vampiris: Vampires. From it she derived a serum that each of the Five injected. Helen gained Longevity as a result. 1880s During the 1880s, Helen and Druitt came to a very intimate relationship. Druitt became her first patient. The ability he received from the serum allowed him teleportation in time and space, but it caused him a certain brain damage and was killing him. Helen transfused her own blood into him to extend his life to find a cure. However the combination of that and his ability drove Druitt insane. In 1888, Druitt became the infamous serial killer Jack the Ripper. Is insanity drove him to kill five women; one which Helen attempted to stop but was too late. At this time Helen was also pregnant with her and Druitt's daughter. In fear of her child's safety, Helen froze the embryo and went into hiding from Druitt. Watson at the same time also came to the suspicion that Druitt was Jack the Ripper but was unable to get concrete evidence. After this the Five split. Helen began her network of Sanctuaries and eventually left the London Sanctuary in Waton's charge when she moved to the New York Sanctuary. 20th Century Helen continued her father's work through the 1900s. Her network of Sanctuaries became global and Helen knew many famous people during the time period. She went through a series of lovers that go unnamed (Requiem). She also befriended a Neanderthal who joined her staff, known as the "Big Guy." During the 1980s, Helen couldn't stand the loneliness anymore. She unfroze the embryo from her Druitt and carried the baby girl to term. She named her Ashley. Helen also saved Will Zimmerman from an Abnormal attack when he was eight but was unable to save his mother. From then Helen watched him grow up from afar and knew that she would be asking him to come into the Sanctuary one day to understand what happened to him as a child. During this time she also took in a werewolf boy, naming him Henry, and raising him as her own son. 21st Century With the turn of the century, Helen began tracking a young boy who had killed a few family members and police men. Through the investigation she was reunited with a now adult Dr. Will Zimmerman. Convincing him to help her capture the boy, they learned that he was from the Russian area and his mutation was due to the radiation levels. Helen also gave Will the tour of the Sanctuary and asked him to join her work to find the answers of the things he tried to solve with his limited scope of the world (Sanctuary For All Pt1). Druitt also returned to receive more blood from Helen to continue living. Helen tried desperately to change his mind but was unsuccessful. After Druitt threatened their daughter and learned she believed her father dead, Helen handed him a vial of her blood that was poisoned. It was to leave Druitt in a crippled state so he could be a threat to no one ever again. After this Will joined the Sanctuary team. (Sanctuary For All Pt2) The Sanctuary would then become enemies of the Cabal after stealing their property: the Morrígan sisters (Fata Morganna). They would continue to come at odds with the powerful society when they were taking people off the streets to control them, including Helen's long lost father. Helen was briefly reunited with her father and Ashley was finally able to meet her mother's hero. However her father then left for the safety of the Sanctuary but promised to keep in contact with them (Warriors). Helen also had to deal with Ashley learning the secret of who her father was. After being taken by Nikola Tesla to help him resurrect the Vampires, Druitt and Ashley teamed up to save her. Nikola attempted to kill her when she refused to help him. They then learned that Nikola had tried to convince Druitt as well but ended up using an electroshock therapy that corrected his mind, making him a scarred version of the man he was before (The Five). Before Helen was brought to Taxon, she had just investigated a bug Abnormal that was lose in a warehouse. And as the reporter believes she has gotten the best of Helen and her crew members, Helen erases the footage of their encounter (Instinct). Taxon History The City of Fiction The Steadfast The Exiled Relationships Canon * Ashley Magnus: :The daughter of Helen and John Druitt. Despite the conflicts the two have, Helen loves her more than anything and can't bare to see her daughter hurt. * Henry Foss: :Henry is the adopted son of Helen, and a werewolf in nature. He is the Sanctuary's technology expert and runs the aspects such as security. * John Druitt: :Helen's former fiance and the father of Ashley Magnus. While she still loves him, there is a good amount of mistrust and fear that makes Helen keep her distance. Taxon * Gabriel Gray (Sylar) One of the very first people Helen met, she took an interest in the man with his Abnormalities and offered him a tour of the entire Sanctuary. Since offering him residence there, the two have grown into a mother-son relationship. * Bruce Banner/David Harrison: Meeting on the trams, Bruce (or David) and Helen have fallen into some what of a sibling relationship. Helen trusts him with the care of her daughter, which says quite a lot. * Adam Monroe: Like her, Adam has extended life. The two have bonded over their age and the many things they have seen. * Nyota Uhura: Communications officer for the U.S.S. Enterprise, Helen treats her as a sort of home-maker protege. * Claire Bennet: Niece to Peter, Claire has offered to help Helen in her endevours of returning Ashley to normal. She finds Claire a young woman who has a lot to learn. * James T. Kirk: While meeting him through Leonard McCoy, Helen has taken Kirk and his crew in her Sanctuary. She is thrilled that he loves history so much and is determined to show him what a proper home life is like. * Peter Petrelli: Playercest. Helen met Peter through Gabriel and offered him a home in her Sanctuary. Helen is a little guarded around Peter due to him learning of her relationship with John Druitt through touch. * Max Guevara: A girl with shark and felina DNA, Helen offers her every aspect she does any Abnormal of her Sanctuary. * Mohinder Suresh: A genetic scientist from Sylar's world, Helen works with him about what has happened to Sylar and his memories. She respects him as a fellow scientist. * Willow Rosenberg: Helen is endeared to the woman after the Glitch. Though at the mention of 'girlfriend', Helen does realize how old fashioned she is. But it doesn't change her opinion of the woman at all. * Angel: A vampire that is not of the kind from home, Helen finds him rather fascinating. * Gaila: An alien woman from Kirk's time who lives in the Sanctuary. * Winifred Burkle: A young woman Helen is acquainted with. Taxon Trivia * Helen has a 1870 French Four Panel Glass given to her by Winston Churchill in May 1945. According to Sylar, it is currently losing 5 minutes, losing half a second ever two hours. Thread * Helen knows how to play the piano. Post External Links * How's My Driving? * Permissions Meme * Character History Magnus, Helen Magnus, Helen Magnus, Helen